The present invention relates generally to broadcast and interactive data distribution systems, and more particularly, to a broadcast and interactive data distribution system for distributing broadcast and interactive data services to personal computers using a modular computer/server that is external to the personal computers.
The majority of conventional systems that deliver broadcast and interactive data to personal computers have used modem that are directly connected to the personal computers. A modems interconnects a personal computer by way of telephone lines to another computer such as one provided by an Internet service provider, for example, that is connected to the Internet, and over which broadcast and interactive data is sent to the personal computer. In order for the personal computer to receive data, it and the modem must be turned on.
Another data distribution system uses a conventional modem directly connected to a personal computer to transmit requests for data over the Internet and the requested data is returned by way of a satellite link that transmits the data to a processing card installed in the personal computer. This system transmits the requested data at relatively high speed (400 MHz data transfer rate), which is on the order of from ten to twenty times the speed of typical modems. As with the conventional modem-based system, in order for the personal computer to receive data, it and the modem must me turned on.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved data distribution system that distributes broadcast and interactive data services to personal computers and that overcomes limitations of prior art systems.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the present invention is a broadcast and interactive data distribution system that comprises a modular digital data communication cyberstation for distributing broadcast and interactive data services to personal computers. The cyberstation provides for a flexible interface between satellite/wireless broadcast/two-way interactive data services and personal computers that may be configured to suit a variety of different communications alternatives and deployment situations. An enhanced version of the cyberstation is known a cyberserver which includes additional memory and data storage capability.
In contrast to conventional systems, the cyberstation is a modular standalone data receiving and sending computer and server that is external to the personal computers to which data is to be distributed. The cyberstation of the data distribution system receives, optionally stores, and distributes the broadcast and interactive data to the personal computers. The cyberstation thus receives broadcast data transmissions and forwards or stores them on behalf of the personal computers. The cyberstation is preferably used to wirelessly interconnect personal computers to satellite networks. The cyberstation thus acts as an interface to satellite/wireless data networks on behalf of client personal computers.
The cyberstation includes subsystems for receiving and storing broadcast data continuously (24 hours per day, 7 days per week) without requiring the personal computers that are to ultimately receive the data to be turned on. Furthermore, the cyberstation includes subsystems that permit it to communicate with the personal computers using wireless or optional wired connections.
The cyberstation is configured in a set-top-box form factor and supports a variety of high-speed interfaces, including geosynchronous satellite receiver and transmitter interfaces, a wireless local area network (LAN) interface, and a low earth orbit low-bandwidth satellite transceiver interface (modem). The modular digital data communication cyberstation may also include a cable modem, a pass-through television interface, a wired local area network interface, a wireless terrestrial data service transceiver, and a smart card circuit.
The cyberstation thus provides high-speed Internet access and web content and large file download delivery to personal computers of consumers and businesses by way of satellite and other wireless systems. The cyberstation preferably delivers these services in the form of a reliable, always-on, wireless digital interface to the personal computers. The cyberstation thus provides a means for implementing a variety of customized stand-alone receiver-transmitter stations that can provide service to multiple household or business personal computers using wireless or optional wire local area networks as a local communication system.